Love the way you lie
by MoiMinus
Summary: Parce que de tes mains tu me nourris de tes fables, et c'est malsain mais si tu savais comme j'aime ce que tu me fais, si tu savais comme j'aime quand tu me mens. Alice/Bella. Femslash, sombre. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fiction qui va mettre en scène principalement Bella et Alice. Donc relation homosexuelle! Mais surtout, présence de sujets style la violence dans l'amour, l'obsession amoureuse, les drogues, les relations malsaines etc. Donc fiction optimiste en perspective quoi :D

Si vous êtes trop jeune ou que un/des sujets vous déranges, vaut mieux éviter. Je ne pense pas que ça sera une fiction très tendre...

Disclaimer: Rien n'est de moi.

* * *

Aujourd'hui ça fait cinq mois. Cinq mois et dix-huit jours précisément que nous sommes partis sur ordre d'Edward. Oui, je compte les jours, je me suis même surprise à compter les heures lors des deux premières semaines de notre fuite… Puis le temps à passé et j'ai finis par comprendre que nous ne retournerons pas à Forks. Jamais.

Comment avons-nous pu faire ça? Je sais que mon frère ne souhaite que le bonheur de Bella… Comment peut-il croire qu'elle oubliera? Moi, je sais! Je la vois dépérir jours après jours, j'entends ses cris dans la nuit, je l'entends nous appeler, l'appeler!

Ça rendrait surement Edward totalement fou de savoir que j'épie chaque action de Bella… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme une drogue; depuis le premier jour. Ce jours où ma vie à changer à cause d'une odeur de sang si enivrante. J'ai juste… Juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait, qui elle voit, ce qu'elle ressent… Je voudrais être à chaque instant dans son esprit, comprendre les mécanismes de son cerveau, lui voler chaque infime moment de son existence… C'est une espèce d'obsession je suppose. C'est malsain et je le sais…Je me déteste dans ces moments-là mais s'est en moi, ça me colle à la peau… Et je m'en délecte! Je savoure cette déviance jusqu'à avoir la nausée, jusqu'à perdre pied avec la réalité, jusqu'à oublié qui je suis… jusqu'à ce que Jasper me prenne dans ses bras comme il le fait à l'instant!

Le pauvre, je sais qu'il s'inquiète; plus le temps passe et plus il s'inquiète… Si seulement je pouvais lui parler, lui expliquer. Mais c'est mal. Et parler de Bella à Jasper n'est pas une bonne idée, depuis qu'il a essayé de lui sucer le sang, il est un peu frileux sur ce sujet... De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire, c'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, c'est normal après tout, nous étions amies avant ce départ stupide et irréfléchis. Je nous observe, mon mari et moi dans le reflet de la vitre, notre beauté est toujours aussi dérangeante, terrifiante… Dehors la nuit commence doucement à s'éclaircir, d'ici deux ou trois heures le soleil se lèvera… J'aime le soleil, mon Dieu…

La voix douce et rassurante de mon mari brise le silence qui règne dans cette grande chambre qui ne me semble toujours pas être la nôtre,

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice? Encore des visions? Je sais que c'est dure, mais il faut que tu fermes ton esprit mon amour.» Je me tends imperceptiblement, son étreinte se fait plus ferme, il ressent ma gène. Il tente de capter mon regard… mais je ne veux pas. Je ne_ sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je pense. Je voudrais juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Je voudrais juste pouvoir être à ses côtés, juste un instant… Toute cette souffrance me tue.

Il faut que je _la _voie!

Comment dire à son époux, à celui pour qui et avec qui on vit depuis plus d'un siècle, que l'on aimerait bien partir pour allez réconforter l'ex-copine de son frère? Le problème c'est qu'il me faudrait une grosse dose de courage pour aborder le problème en face, révéler tous les mensonges dont je m'entoure depuis près d'un an… et je n'ai plus la force de m'expliquer, de cacher mon vice, je _veux_ le voir…

« _Arrête avec ça!_ Je me dégage violement de son étreinte, surpris, il ne tente même pas de me retenir… Je sais que c'est lâche… Mais quel meilleurs moyen de quitter le domicile conjugal qu'une grosse engeullade? _Tu crois que tu comprends tout? _ _Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes visions? Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi! _Heureusement la famille est parti chassé… Pardon mon Jasper. J'assène le coup fatal, _C'est de TA faute tout ce qui arrive à la famille! »_

Son beau visage exprime une infinie culpabilité, je vois ses yeux ocres se teinté de tristesse et s'il pouvait pleurer, je suis sûr que ses joues seraient baigné de larmes à l'instant même. C'est ce que j'aime chez Jasper, tout le monde voit ses cicatrices de guerre, tout le monde voit sa force… Mais moi je vois sa faiblesse, celle qu'il ne laisse transparaitre que lorsque nous sommes à deux. Je l'aime, j'espère qu'il le sait, je mourrais pour lui! Et il mourrait pour moi, je le sais… Mais, égoïstement, depuis l'arriver de Bella dans nos vies, mon corps me fait me montrer cruelle avec mon aimé.

Je m'approche doucement de Jasper et pose ma main sur sa joue, ses yeux tristes me supplient… Et c'est de la voix la plus douce possible que je lui dis,

« _Je vais partir Jasper… Je vais partir quelques jours, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, d'être seule »_

Sans un mot il acquiesce, son corps mince et musclé m'emprisonne dans une douce étreinte… Ses lèvres se posent désespérément sur les miennes,

« _Reviens-moi vite ma princesse! Je t'attendrai…_»

Sans plus rien ajouté, il quitte la pièce. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers, ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle et s'enfuir dans la forêt qui entoure la maison…

* * *

En moi de dix minutes, mon sac de voyage Gucci est prêt, je dépose une lettre de quelques lignes à l'attention de « mes parents » sur la table de la bibliothèque, au moins je suis sûr que quelqu'un la trouvera à cet emplacement.

Je décide de ne prendre aucune des voitures familiales. Je ne veux en aucun cas que qui que se soit me retrouve. De toute façon, je compte juste faire un aller-retour entre Forks et Vancouver.

Chaussée de simple converse, j'entame ma course vers Bella. Si tout va bien d'ici demain soir je serai à ses côtés… Je m'éloigne d'abord lentement des abords de cette maison de style colonial dans laquelle nous avons emménagé voici quelques mois. Prenant doucement de la vitesse, je me dirige à vers le sud, vers Bella.

* * *

Je cours depuis plusieurs heures, je crois, peut être que je cours depuis plusieurs jours, en faite… Qui sait? Et surtout qui si intéresse, c'est tellement bon!

Tous les bruits de la forêt me parviennent, chaque bruissement, chaque hululement dans cette journée qui commence doucement… Tous mes sens sont en alerte, j'écoute attentivement. Je cherche un cœur battant calmement, du sang pulsant sous la fourrure d'un animal occupé à allaiter son petit… dans ces trop rares moment de liberté, je perds mon vernis de civilisation, mon esprit se perd dans mes pensées et des images sanglantes s'impose à moi. Mes dents s'allongent d'elles-mêmes et la faim commence à assécher ma gorge… Mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Le principal est que Bella aille mieux.

J'accélère ma course. Port Angeles. Enfin… Ou déjà, peut être. J'entends une dizaine de cœur battre autour de moi. La faim revient me frapper avec force et je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris le temps de chasser pour me calmer.

Je tends mon esprit vers Bella mais aucune vision ne me vient, juste un noir complet. Ma gorge se sert. Mon cœur frappe soudainement à une allure folle contre ma poitrine morte… Je me force à courir à vitesse humaine et hèle le premier taxi que je vois. _Bella, Bella, Bella… _Je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle et de la voie la plus charmante possible, je lance,

« _3614 Rivelo Street, s'il vous plait*_ »

« _C'est comme si vous y étiez déjà mademoiselle_»

Et effectivement… Ce n'est pas le cas. Le trajet me semble durer tellement longtemps. Est-ce que tous les humains roulent aussi lentement ou est-ce juste cet homme qui cherche à me torturer? Et puis pourquoi son sang doit-il battre _si_ rapidement dans ses veines?

Dieu merci, après 25 minutes de trajet intolérable, le taxi arrive _enfin_! M'empêchant de respirer, je saute hors de la voiture et tends les billets verts au chauffeur. Toute mon attention est fixée sur la maison du chef Swan. Je ne vois aucune voiture dans l'allée et n'entend aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur. Quel jour somme-nous? Samedi… Charlie doit être à la pêche…

'_Et toi Bella, où es-tu?_'

Après avoir congédié le chauffeur de taxi, je fais discrètement le tour de la maison. La fenêtre de Bella est ouverte. Un regard à gauche, à droite, la rue est vide. Je saute jusqu'à la chambre de Bella et entre silencieusement. Nom de Dieu… C'est quoi cette odeur de chien? Mais c'est horrible! Comment peut-on supporter ça? Beurk

Je fais le tour de la maison, rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé. Je retourne à la chambre de Bella et observe ses affaires, son bureau est un tel fouillis que je me demande comment elle peut bien y retrouver quoique ce soit. Un sourire nait lentement sur mes lèvres lorsque je trouve une photo de Bella version miniature dans les bras de sa maman. Et ma gorge se sert quand je prends le t-shirt, qui je suppose, lui sert de pijama. Son odeur l'imprègne tellement fort que je sens un vertige violent prendre possession de mon corps… Des images de Bella endormie, offerte, m'assaillent, rendant ma gorge si sèche que j'éprouve un instant l'impression dérangeante d'étouffer.

Serrant mon précieux butin, je pars m'installer près de la fenêtre, sur le rocking-chair. J'évite exprès de passer devant le miroir à pied près du bureau pour ne pas devoir affronter ma tenue que je suppose, horrible et débraillée. Et surtout pour éviter de croiser mon regard que je sais plus noir que la nuit…

* * *

Il fait nuit. Charlie dort depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il doit être aux alentour de 22h, je suis assise dans ce rocking-chair, sans bougé depuis près de dix heures… Mais pour nous, vampires, le temps ne passe pas vraiment de la même manière que les gens normaux. Enfin je suppose. C'est juste comme si mon corps se statufiait dans ces moments d'attentes, mes pensées volent, des visions me pénètrent et repartent.

Charlie est rentré à 19h32. Il a passé la journée à la pêche avec son ami Quilleute, puis est resté regardé le match de base-ball, Chicago – New York. Il en a informé Bella quand celle-ci à téléphoné, à 20h28, pour le prévenir de ne pas l'attendre car elle resterait plus longtemps chez Jacob. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux que dans mes visions… Peut-être ne devrais-je pas la voir si elle a réussi à s'en sortir? Instinctivement je presse le t-shirt de Bella contre mon nez je ferme les yeux quelques instants et décide de rester, juste pour pouvoir la voir un peu. J'ai envie de la voir. _Ce que j'ai faim bon Dieu_!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre doucement, j'entends Bella se prendre les pieds dans le paillasson, et ne peut retenir un rire, encore amplifié par les jurons de la jeune femme. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Ni tenant plus, je me dirige à vitesse vampirique vers les escaliers, puis vers la cuisine. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, je prends le temps de détaillé l'humain, dos à moi qui se beurre gentiment une tartine. Moi qui suis toujours au courant de ce qu'il va se passer, j'ignore complètement comment attirer son attention et surtout lui parler sans me faire mettre dehors sur le champ… Choix numéro 1, dire son nom, elle se retourne et me saute dans les bras. Ou, choix numéro 2, je la laisse dormir et reviens demain…

« _Heum… Bella?_ »

Au moment où je la vois sursauté violement et pousser un hurlement, de surprise ou de douleur?, je comprends que j'ai opté pour la mauvaise solution. Une odeur métallique se répand dans la pièce au moment où elle se retourne doucement vers moi, apparemment pas du tout informé de l'entaille dans sa main.

« _Alice?_ Ses yeux se mettent à briller et je peux jurer, que mon cœur à arrêté de battre pendant un instant. Elle traverse la pièce à une vitesse stupéfiante, pour venir se serrer contre mon corps froid. Je sens ses mains se poser sur chaque partie de mon corps accessible, ses yeux brillant de larmes se plongent dans les miens, _Ho mon Dieu, tu es là! Tu… _ son regard devient soupçonneux, _tu n'es pas une espèce de vision ou j'sais pas quoi? »_

Comme elle est mignonne. Un sourire franc se plaque sur mon visage devant sa candeur et son attitude mi-enfantine, mi-autoritaire. Mes bras se resserrent autour de sa taille, mon nez va se poser juste à l'orée de son cou, et je murmure pour elle seule,

« _Non, je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là._ Je sens son corps si fragile se serrer désespérément au mien, une main poisseuse de sang me touche le visage comme pour en tester la réalité, _Heum, Bella… Enlève ta main s'il te plait! J'ai vraiment… J'ai vraiment faim» Expliquais-je, honteuse d'être capable de songer à son sang, comme à mon futur repas. _

Un regard innocent répond à ma supplique. Et elle sourit, encore. Je ne lui ai jamais vus un tel sourire… Et il est unique, il est pour moi.

Je lui prends sa main valide, l'amène à la table de la cuisine et la fait asseoir.

« On va nettoyer ça, d'accord ?»

Elle continue de me regarder comme si je risquais de disparaître à chaque instant et me sourit doucement. Alors que je cherche de quoi lui faire un bandage, elle tend doucement sa main ensanglantée vers moi. Mon cœur se sert devant l'envie monstrueuse que j'ai de me jeter sur son bras, de la déchiqueter et d'en tirer le plus de sang possible. J'ai envie de la mordre, j'ai envie de la dominer de par toute l'horreur de ma nature. J'ai peur des pensées qui me traversent, j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne ce que je veux réellement.

« Bois, Alice »

C'est simple, claire et concis. Ma gorge me brûle. Non! Je ne peux pas faire ça, Je ne _suis_ pas comme ça!

Elle se lève et se place face à moi, son air devient sérieux et décidé,

« _Alice, bois. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. _Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas à elle! _Alice…_ , sa voie m'hypnotise, _Alice, je suis déjà ouverte, je saigne… Tu ne me feras pas de mal… C'est pour m'aider! _»

Je me sens totalement paralysée, mon corps mène un combat acharné contre ma conscience, son corps chaud, plain de sang, son corps _vivant_, se colle au mien. Sa tête se pose doucement sur mon épaule et ce bras ensanglanté se place à quelque centimètre de mon visage…

« _Alice…_ » Sa voix me supplie, est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle me fait? Est-ce que seulement, elle réalise combien j'ai envie de son sang, de son corps?

« _S'il te plait, prends-moi Alice…_ » Cette phrase à double sens fait sautée toutes mes barrières, soudain tout vas extrêmement vite… Pour elle bien sûr, pour moi, tout est enfin à vitesse normale, je la pousse durement sur la table de cuisine, emprisonne son corps contre le mien, Bella pousse un petit cri mais est vite réduite au silence par ma main qui se place durement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle à réveillée en moi, mais commence à réalisé que _c'est _dangereux. Je le vois à la façon qu'elle à de me regarder, elle a peur. Et sa peur, se soumission me rendent extatique… J'agrippe son bras sur lequel le sang coule toujours abondamment, ma langue passe doucement sur toute la longueur… J'entends une sorte de ronronnement sortir de ma poitrine.

'_Je suis un animal'_

Ma langue descend doucement jusqu'à la blessure de Bella…

« _Alice…_ » Sa voix est suppliante maintenant. Mon regard remonte vers le sien, ses yeux sont remplit d'une peur telle que je m'en voudrais presque. _Presque_. Son cœur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il n'explose. Mes dents se plantent délicatement dans la chaire de sa main, et, mon Dieu, que c'est bon! Ça n'à rien avoir avec le sang abject des animaux! J'ai l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. C'est comme si je prenais conscience du monde pour la première fois. J'entends au loin et pourtant si près de moi, Bella gémir mon nom. Je _sais _qu'elle apprécie. Je le sais car je me sens relié à elle, comme deux âmes enfermées dans un même corps! Elle se délecte, elle jouïrais presque de ce que je lui fais ressentir. Elle aussi se sent vivre, je _suis _elle en cet instant.

Je bois, je _la _bois et ses gémissements de satisfaction remplissent toute la pièce durant de longues minutes…

Un vertige d'une intensité folle me prend et je m'écroule au sol, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je me fais l'impression d'un junkie après un shoot vraiment puissant. J'entends son cœur battre plus faiblement qu'il ne devrait… Et me relève. Tout semble bouger autour de moi, et en même temps je sens une telle force circuler dans mon corps que j'ai peur de la briser en deux rien qu'en la touchant… Sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse doucement, ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Elle a aimé. Un sourire satisfait prendre possession de mon visage. Je m'assieds sur la première chaise que je rencontre. Je me sais incapable de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Je le regarde donc s'endormir paisiblement sur cette table de cuisine.

Les heures passent, je regarde Bella dormir. Elle ressemble tellement à un ange. Moi aussi surement. Qui croirait que même les anges sont capables des pires horreurs si c'est pour leurs propres désirs..?

Vers 6h du matin, je me penche doucement sur son petit corps et la prend dans mes bras. J'ai tellement peur de la briser, mon Dieu, c'est horrible comme elle est fragile. Comment Edward peut vivre comme ça? Non, ne pas penser à Edward, ne pas penser à la famille… Et ne pas penser à Jasper surtout! Ravalant la boule que je sens se former dans ma gorge, je monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de Bella. Je la pose dans son lit après avoir enlevé son pull. Je n'ose pas la dévêtir plus, et la borde doucement. Sa respiration lente et son cœur battant régulièrement me rassurent sur sa santé.

Epuisé moralement, j'écris un mot sur le bloc note de Bella et saute par la fenêtre…

* * *

*Quelqu'un connaît l'adresse de Bella? :s

* * *

Hum, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Premier chapitre d'un fic qui, devrait en compter plusieurs… Je suis désolée si le début est un peu long à se mettre en place et surtout pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et autres, l'idée m'est venue comme ça et je l'ai écrit d'une traite. Reviews ? Svp :$


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment d'action. Je crois qu'il est important pour montrer la manière dont la relation va évoluer au fil du temps.

Disclaimer: Toujours rien à moi, malheureusement !

Notes:

- Je sais que dans twilight quand un vampire mort quelqu'un… Bouh, ça fait un nouveau vampire. Mais moi j'aime pas cette idée donc non. Je suis partisane du partage de sang.

- Je sais comment fonctionne l'histoire des yeux rouges, noires, bruns et miel même si je n'en tiens pas forcément compte de la même manière que l'auteur.

- Je vois pas pourquoi si Edward arrive à avoir des spermatozoïdes qui fonctionnent alors que c'est un cadavre, les vampires ne pourraient pas avoir un cœur qui bat toujours grâce au sens qui leur sert à 'vivre'.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant :D

* * *

Je suis dans une forêt… la forêt qui entoure Forks… Enfin il me semble que j'y suis. En ce moment j'éprouve le sentiment que tout m'échappe, mes gestes, mes paroles… mes pensées. Je tente de me concentrer sur mes converses bleues pleines de terres pour ne plus penser à Bella… J'y pense sans arrêt depuis maintenant près de trente-quatre heures, même si je sais que je ne devrais même plus oser me représenter son petit visage. Alors pourquoi mon esprit est-il toujours tourné vers elle? De rage face à mon impuissance, je jette mon poing sur un arbre et le vois voler sur plusieurs mètres… l'espace d'un cours instant, mon cœur se gonfle de satisfaction: je contrôle donc un minimum de chose dans ma vie…

Depuis que j'ai profité du sang de ma petite Bella, mes forces et mes sens sont tellement décuplés… et c'est tellement grisant! Dois-je perdre le peu de raison qui recouvrait mon amoralité pour me sentir enfin vivre comme en cet instant? Peut-être que mon frère à raison. Lorsqu'Edward dit que nous n'avons pas d'âme, peut-être est-ce vrai… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tous ces sentiments alors? Pourquoi suis-je perdu entre mes désirs et ma raison si aucune âme n'est là pour me retenir?

Un sourire triste se loge sur mes lèvres et mon regard se pose sur le cadavre de la biche à mes pieds. Puis sur celui de sa consœur pour finir sur celui du puma à la fourrure pleine de son propre sang… J'ai dévoré, déchiqueté leurs chaires et me suis repus du sang de ces animaux, pourtant une soif sans fin brûle au fond de mon être et rien ne semble pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apaiser. Je _sais _pourtant comment je pourrais arrêter cette torture mais mon cœur se serre aux souvenirs de ce que j'ai fais endurer à Bella. Ses yeux pleins de terreur face à moi, le monstre, le buveur de sang et ce plaisir coupable à la dominer, à prendre son fluide vital… Mon Dieu et ses gémissements! '_Mais que suis-je entrain de devenir?_' Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et retiens un cri de rage, si seulement _tout _pouvait redevenir comme avant!

Je prends mon gsm qui n'a pas cessé de vibrer depuis hier matin. Bella m'a appelé dix-neuf fois et m'a laissé deux messages vocaux. Je me décide à les écouter. Sa voix est inquiète, elle me demande de revenir… Elle dit et répète que je lui manque, que tout est _sa_ faute. Elle s'excuse et pleure… J'étais mon gsm. Comment peut-elle pensé qu'elle est coupable alors que je me suis jeté sur elle comme… comme… Les mots de comparaison me manquent! Tout semble partir n'importe comment depuis mon retour, il faut que je repars mes erreurs et vite!

Le bout de ma basket frappe doucement le cadavre du félin à mes pieds pendant que mes pensés cheminent doucement jusqu'à une conclusion. La seule qui me semble juste, vraie… J'ai besoin d'être avec elle et de la voir. Ma décision est prise, il faut que j'aille voir Bella. Il faut que je m'excuse, que j'arrange les choses!

* * *

Je me tiens à l'auré de la forêt et observe cette ancienne vie de loin. C'est la fin de la journée. Tous ces élèves qui parlent et rient innocemment ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point il court un risque à cause de ma présence. Leur sang pulsent à une telle vitesse dans leurs artères… c'est enivrant, envoutant… Mes canines s'allongent violement dans ma bouche et l'odeur de tous ces adolescents me soumet au supplice! Ma gorge me pique et me brule. Ma réceptivité à la présence humaine semble avoir augmenté de deux cents pourcents depuis l'accident avec Bella… comment pourrais-je encore prétendre au nom Cullen alors que je ne rêve que de bain de sang! Mais je ne veux pas penser comme _çà_! Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de penser ça. Tout comme j'essaye de ne pas penser à la fille qui se trouve près du gymnase… Cette petite blonde qui semble_ si _timide. Sûrement que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition avant un bout de temps… Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres, avant que je ne me reprenne. _Est-ce que c'est ainsi que pensent les autres vampires?_ Une légère nausée me prend et je dois m'appuyer à un arbre pour ne pas m'écrouler sous le poids du dégoût que j'éprouve envers moi-même…

Mais quelque chose m'empêche tout bonnement de penser… Une odeur. Juste l'odeur d'un corps, d'une personne, une senteur qui prend le pas sur toutes les autres, elle semble plus forte, plus claire. Tellement plus attrayant. Je ferme les yeux et arrête de respirer le temps de reprendre mes esprits. _Elle_ est là. Je lève la tête et plante mon regard de prédateur sur la porte de l'établissement. Quelque seconde plus tard, je vois Bella sortir du bâtiment, mon cœur se tord dans tous les sens et ma gorge s'assèche d'un coup… me suppliant de faire stopper son supplice avec quelques lampées de sang frais…

Bella se tient devant la porte du lycée et n'est apparemment pas seule. Je vois Mike Newton entrain de lui tourner autour avec son sourire naïf de petit garçon de dix ans. Ma machoire se sert à m'en faire exploser les maxillaires. Je déteste qu'on tourne autour de Bella, c'est plus fort que moi. Comme une blessure qui ne cicatrise pas, qui se remet à saigner plus abondamment à chaque fois… Pourtant, pourtant je sais que je n'ai rien à dire. Surtout pas moi…

Les deux adolescents se dirigent maintenant vers la camionnette de Bella, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant les tentatives de Mike pour approcher la jeune fille. Le blondinet tente maladroitement de poser son bras sur l'épaule de mon amie mais celle-ci persiste à s'éloigner au dernier moment avec une sorte de sourire d'excuse. Je peux voir que sa main est bandée. Ce simple bout de tissu me rappel ce que j'ai fais et la honte me reprend… Encore.

Son calvaire – et le mien - prend fin au moment où elle s'introduit enfin dans sa Chevrolet. Le vrombissement de son camion me parvient – quelle horreur cette voiture quand même – alors qu'elle démarre, Mike s'éloigne tête baissée.

J'inspire profondément asseyant de calmé mon esprit agité.

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon jean délavé et remonte lentement les rues qui mènent à la maison des Swan…

* * *

Assise sur la branche d'un chêne, j'observe la chambre de Bella depuis plus d'une heure…

Bella fait ses devoirs, le ventre posé contre son lit, habillé d'un pull deux fois trop grand pour elle et d'un simple shorty noir. Ses jambes sa balancent en l'air doucement et je vois son derrière qui se dandine inconsciemment au rythme de la musique diffusée par la radio… Est-ce qu'elle sait que sa position est provocante et sexy? Ou bien agit-elle comme ça naturellement?

Je décide de prendre mon courage – ou se qu'il en reste – à deux mains et me glisse dans la chambre de la lycéenne. Je la regarde silencieusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte de mon intrusion. Les humains sont si habitué à être les maîtres du monde, qu'ils semblent avoir perdu tout instinct de survie… Sinon il ne pourrait pas vivre près de nous, nous aguicher et chercher notre contact alors que tous les animaux nous fuis en sentant cette aura prédatrice.

Ma main se pose doucement dans ses cheveux,

« _Bella?»_

Elle sursaute et son cœur se met à battre à une vitesse de folie, alors qu'elle se retourne rapidement – il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de me signaler moins violent pour ça santé… - , ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître et un sourire se dessine timidement sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur s'émerveille de son sourire alors qu'une part de moi, cette part que je cherche désespérément à bâillonner, me murmure de goûter ses lèvres, son corps et d'en profiter pour la vider de son sang si alléchant… Je secoue la tête pour faire taire ces horreurs en moi.

« _Alice? Pourquoi t'es partie? Quand je me suis réveillée… » _

Je l'interromps,

« _Oui je sais, je… je pouvais pas rester Bella. Pas après ça!_ Ses yeux me transpercent et la culpabilité ne se fait que plus sentir… _Je suis tellement désolée Bella, pour tout!_ » Je baisse la tête, attendant ses reproches… Qui ne viennent pas.

« _C'est moi._ _Je te demande pardon._ Je lève les yeux. Elle est conne? Ou elle se fou de moi? _Si tu m'as mordu c'est ma faute. Je l'ai cherché…Tu es rentré pour t'occuper de moi, et moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est te demander de ma mordre… Je suis tellement désolée, tu sais »_

J'y crois pas. Bella est là, les yeux pleins de larmes… Elle est entrain de se la jouer femme battue qui prend toute la responsabilité des actes qu'elle a subit. La responsabilité de _mes _actes! Elle semble attendre que je confirme. Timidement elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me regarde comme si moi seule pouvait décider de la laisser vivre ou mourir.

Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur, nos visages ne sont séparer que part quelques centimètres, putain mais quelle torture! Jamais elle ne saura à quel point il me faut me contrôler pour l'approcher comme je le fais en cet instant… Ma main tremble et du mouvement le plus doux et délicat que je peux produire avec ma force destructrice, mes doigts caressent sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux.

« _Bella. JE te demande pardon. Quelque soit les gestes ou paroles que tu as eu, c'est à moi à de me contrôler. Je suis dangereuse Bella. Très dangereuse. Et tu as vus que je peux céder à la tentation…_ »

Son petit visage d'enfant est fermé, si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Ce à quoi elle pense… Elle me fixe, et j'ajoute, mes yeux enfoncé dans les siens,

« Tu m'attires Bella, ton sang m'attire… tellement! Alors repousse-moi. Toujours… Promets! »

Ses yeux dévorent les miens, puis sans conviction elle acquiesce,

« Oui… Je promets. »

Son cœur bat une demi fois plus vite que la normal: elle ment. Ma mâchoire se sert légèrement. Elle sait que je sais… Et je choisis de croire à son mensonge. Parce qu'au fond, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, je ne veux _pas _qu'elle me repousse! Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse…

« _Alice?_ Je le fixe, attentive. _Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras… S'il te plait? _» Elle rougit violement et sa voix est à peine audible tant elle est empreinte par la timidité légendaire de Bella. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se colle contre moi. Posant sa tête dans mon cou. Ma main caresse ses cheveux. Tandis que la sienne se pose doucement sur le haut de ma poitrine.

« _Pourquoi tes yeux ont cette drôle de couleur Alice?_ » Son souffle caresse ma peau, et un frisson me parcours longuement,

« _Quelle couleur?_ »

« _Brun, noir... Pourquoi ils sont pas rouges?_ »

« _Parce que j'ai beaucoup chassé depuis la dernière fois… Mais que ton… ton sang à plus d'effet._ »

Ces yeux bruns expriment une fierté assez déplacée par rapport à notre conversation, je m'éloigne d'elle doucement, et de nouveau, elle s'agrippe à moi,

« Couche-toi près de moi… S'il te plait… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me met au supplice comme ça, sans arrêt? Je me lève, ôte ma veste en cuire, la pose sur le bord du lit. Bella ne lâche aucun de mes mouvements des yeux et lorsque je me couche sur son lit, son corps chaud se colle instantanément au mien. Je prends sa main bandé dans la mienne, j'essaye de ne pas me laisser envahir par toutes ces pensées qui m'assaillent quand Bella est proche comme en ce moment. Presque tendrement, je défais le pansement. Beurk, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir! Dire que c'est moi qui ai fais ça…On dirait que sa main a été mâchouillé longuement par un requin miniature… La paume de Bella est totalement ravagé, je vois plusieurs traces de dents profondément marqué dans sa chaire, les plaies ne sont pas encore cicatrisées et la peau est boursoufflée, blanche et rose selon les endroits… Du sang séché marque encore les différentes plaies causé par mes dents. Je suis totalement hypnotisé par cette œuvre d'art macabre. Bella me fixe, la lèvre inférieure coincé entre les dents.

« Je suis… Je suis désolée. Tu as confiance en moi Bella? » Cette question me semble complètement stupide tant la réponse est claire: Non! Moi-même je n'ai pas confiance en moi…

Elle me regard, ne réponds rien. Je vois clairement l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Mon regard enfoncé dans le sien, j'amène sa paume à mes lèvres.

Bella tente faiblement de ramener sa main vers elle, et la peur commence à se lire dans ses yeux quand je presse mes lèvres sur la plaie. Mon autre main se pose lentement sur sa joue pour la rassurer, mais il est évident que je la terrifie. Ma langue s'immisce timidement entre mes lèvres et vient lécher la blessure de mon amie. Aussi dégoûtant que ça puisse paraître, j'essaye de poser le plus de salive possible sur la blessure.

Je me retire lentement, et après un court instant Bella et moi pouvons observer sa paume guérir.

L'humaine me sourit. Et se blottit dans mes bras. Son odeur est tellement puissante en cet instant, comme si l'air n'était composé que d'elle. La tête posée sur mon épaule, Bella prend ma main droite et la plaque d'autorité sur sa hanche. Mon cœur accélère violement. _Elle ne retient rien…Elle ne doit pas faire ça! _Mais je ne dis rien.

« _Tu restes avec moi hein? Ne m'abandonne plus… S'il te plait Alice, quoiqu'il arrive… j'ai, j'ai besoin… de toi_ »

Je tourne la tête vers la petite créature blottie contre moi, embrasse délicatement son front et lui souris presque amoureusement,

« Non… Essaye de te reposer, je reste là. »

La jeune fille ferme les yeux. Mon sourire disparaît.

Sa respiration devient plus profonde, plus lente. Une chaire chaude se glisse sous mon t-shirt et réchauffe instantanément mon ventre… Je ne la repousse pas. Parce qu'au fond de moi, une bête immonde gronde, au fond de moi, j'aime ça. Au fond de moi, je _sais _qu'elle a besoin de moi. Elle ferait tout pour que je reste à ses côtés… comme si je la possédais enfin. Je me laisse doucement envahir par ce plaisir grisant et malsain…

* * *

Hé voilà, me jetez pas de pierres svp. Et peut-être reviews :$


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 :D

J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Disclaimer: J'ai une VDM parce que rien n'est de moi

Note: « … » = paroles et '…' = pensées

* * *

Toute la pièce est baignée de lumière mais je garde mes paupières obstinément clauses. Je tente de garder le sommeil encore quelques instants. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à faire des cauchemars dès l'instant où je fermais les yeux, cette nuit non interrompue me semble presque être un cadeau envoyé du ciel. Je souris légèrement… Je sais qu'au moment où j'ouvrirai les yeux, Alice sera là. Je sens son corps froid collé contre le mien. Une main fine et glacée se pose doucement sur ma joue et un délicieux frisson me traverse.

« _Ouvre les yeux Bella… »_

J'obéis à sa douce injonction et mes yeux papillonnent quelques instants avant de se plonger dans le regard devenu perpétuellement noir d'Alice. Une tension se forme dans mon ventre, c'en ai presque douloureux. Mais… agréablement délicieux, comme tout ce qui émane d'Alice.

Sa main caresse lentement mon visage, son index glisse doucement sur mon nez et fini par faire le tour de ma bouche. Un sourire se forme sur le visage d'Alice. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à intensifier le contact entre nous, j'approche lentement ma tête et la pose sur son épaule. Alice se tend imperceptiblement à l'instant où je prends sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts. Je sais que je lui ai promis de ne pas faire ce genre de chose, de '_la repousser!_'… Sauf que j'en ai vraiment pas envie!

J'entends Alice soupirer,

« _Bella… Tu devrais aller te préparer, tu as cours dans une heure… _»

Merde. Enfin, je veux dire 'flute'. Non mais… j'ai pas envie de devoir m'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle est là, près de moi. Elle me fixe avec son visage de statue grecque et sérieusement, est-ce qu'il existe une femme plus magnifique au monde qu'Alice?

Elle se lève et tend la main vers moi, ses yeux charbon toujours plantés dans les miens. Je tends lentement la main et me saisi de la sienne en me levant.

« _J'ai préparé des vêtement pour toi… Vas te laver, je t'attends._ »

Effectivement, je vois posé sur ma commode un jean, un débardeur rouge et un tunisien blanc cassé. Je ris devant cette attention, que personne – à part ma mère, mais bon, c'est ma mère!- n'a jamais prise pour moi.

Je prends mes vêtements et m'apprête à quitter la chambre quand Alice, à moitié appuyé sur la fenêtre, me lance avec un doux sourire,

« _Si tu veux, c'est moi qui te conduis à l'école, comme ça on rentre à nous deux…_ »

Mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir et je demande avidement,

« _Tu reviens en cours?_ »

« _Non…_ Une déception inexplicable me submerge… Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je me voyais déjà entrain de passer toutes mes journées à côtés d'Alice! _Je vais chasser aujourd'hui… Je serai pas loin, t'inquiète pas! Je t'ai promis, je ne pars plus…_»

Une joie enfantine s'empare de moi et je me dirige le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de bain en sautillant presque ce qui fait ricaner Alice.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, je m'appui sur la porte et respire doucement les vêtements préparé à mon intension, ils sentent Alice. Je ferme les yeux et souris, extatique, le corps possédé par cette odeur et de violents frissons me prennent. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, ce qu'Alice peut être… Heum, attirante? Instinctivement, je regarde ma main gauche, totalement intacte maintenant, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge, menaçant de m'étouffer…

* * *

Dix heure deux et cinquante-trois secondes, cinquante-quatre, cinquante-cinq… Je soupire bruyamment. Comment le temps peut passer _si_ lentement? Je n'arrête pas de penser à Alice. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de la voir! Sa présence me manque déjà, pourtant ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'elle m'a déposée près du parking de l'école avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

En plus, je m'inquiète pour elle… Avant leur départ, Alice était sans arrêt entrain de rire, de sauter partout. Maintenant, tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles semblent mesuré, contrôlé. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de trouver ça… Je sais pas, effrayant. Et ça me donne encore plus envie d'être avec elle! Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans souriante et insouciante, c'est comme si pour la première fois, ça vrai nature me parvenait… Sans le masque qu'elle s'est forgé, sans ses mimiques préfabriquées, sans son verni d'humanité… et je me surprends à aimer ce côté _bestial_ qui se révèle malgré elle, autant que la douceur qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle me prend dans ses bras…

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras croisé et fixe intensément l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Je m'efforce d'écouter mon cours d'anglais. Parce qu'en plus, l'anglais est une de mes matières préférées… Mais impossible de me concentrer! _Alice, Alice, Alice_

J'aime la façon qu'elle a de me regarder, comme si à tout moment elle allait me sauter à la gorge – ce matin encore, dans la voiture, sa lèvre coincé entre ses dents acérées et son regard fixé sur chaque centimètre de mon corps -, comme si il lui fallait utiliser toute sa volonté pour rester près de moi, respirer le même air que moi, me toucher… ou plutôt ne pas me toucher! Et pourtant, pourtant… J'aime _ça_. Je caresse lentement la peau de ma main gauche, j'ai honte de le penser. Et jamais je ne pourrai lui dire, bien sûr, parce que c'est réellement amoral, mais… mais depuis qu'elle m'a mordu, j'ai _presque_ envie de le ressentir, le revivre à nouveau… Je frotte doucement mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, apaisant la chaleur incontrôlable qui s'y repend, pendant que des moments de cette soirée me reviennent en mémoire…

'_J'ai envie de voir, j'ai envie d'être avec Alice!_'

Je secoue doucement la tête et fixe l'horloge… Dix heures treize et vingt-six, vingt-sept secondes…

* * *

Il est midi. Je me faufile dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cantine. Depuis le départ d'Edward, je me suis isolée des autres, des mes _amis_… Et je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide. Je me dirige vers la table occupée par Mike, Angela, Jessica et Eric. Ils me regardent arriver vers eux avec des têtes semblables à celles d'enfant à Noël. J'éclate de rire et Angela, toujours diplomate, se met à rire à ma suite...

« _On n'est tous très content que tu sois là Bella!_ Elle me sourit doucement, puis change totalement de sujet, m'épargnant des explications, _vous avez entendu que cette année, le proviseur songe à annuler le bal de fin d'année?_ »

'_Note personnelle, Angela est une Sainte! Je l'épouserais bien si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris…_'

Etrangement, aucun pincement au cœur ne me torture lorsque cette pensée me vient…

Je m'assieds et essaye de prendre part à la conversation, me battant contre mon âme d'asociale, j'accepte même l'invitation de Mike à aller au cinéma et invite toute la bande, malgré la mine boudeuse du blond. La conversation tourne maintenant autour du nouveau film qu'il faut_ absolument _aller voir_!_

Sortant discrètement mon gsm de ma poche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire un message à Alice. J'hésite quelques instants à envoyer ce message, puis retenant ma respiration, je presse la touche 'envoi': _Tu me manques…_

« _A qui tu envois des messages Bella-jolie?_ »

La voix d'Eric me fait sursauter, j'espère qu'il n'a pas lu…

« _A mon père…_ »

Je rougis légèrement car je suis une très mauvaise menteuse. Ils rigolent tous de mon manque de vie sociale. Je souris gênée et range mon gsm au fond de ma poche.

L'attente d'une réponse me semble déjà interminable…

* * *

L'après-midi de cours s'est passé –si on excepte cette lenteur inexplicable! – tout à fait normalement.

Je sors sur le parking de l'école et me dirige vers mon camion en pressant le pas. Une fois suffisamment proche de celui-ci, je peux dire avec certitude et déception, qu'Alice n'est pas là!

Mon gsm vibre soudainement dans ma poche, je décroche rapidement, le cœur battant d'avance car je sais bien que c'est'_elle_!

« _Allo Bella?_ »

'_C'est quoi ça pour une voix? Alice n'a pas une voix toute grave!_'

« _Allo… Bella t'es là?_ _C'est Jack ton meilleur pote… Tu te rappel encore que j'existe demi-portion! _Je soupire de déception à cette révélation, c'est Jack, et non Alice, qui m'appelle._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?_ »

« _Rien, rien… Tu veux quoi?_ » J'avoue que mon ton est un peu froid mais voilà… J'ai honte, mais je ne pensais même plus à lui depuis quelques jours…

« _Ok… Tu m'en parleras vendredi soir alors ma belle!» _Il rigole. A oui, effectivement, d'habitude je vais voir Jacob le vendredi et on passe la soirée à ricaner entre nous dans son garage… Je souris à cette pensée parce que ouai allé, il me manque!

« _Ok ok… Mais tu viendrais pas plutôt au cinéma avec moi et d'autres amis vendredi?_ »

« _Waw… Bella sort de son état d'hibernation? Je veux pas manquer ça! Je viendrai, même si tes potes sont vraiment des crevettes…_ Il part dans un grand éclat de rire communicatif. _Vendredi, vingt heures alors…_ »

« _Oui oui voilà… à vendredi Jack! » _

Je regard autour de moi, le parking qui s'est vidé durant ma brève conversation. Pas d'Alice en vue, je soupire…

Une main glisse sur ma hanche, mon ventre – il se met à me bruler horriblement fort - et je me retiens de pousser un hurlement, reconnaissant la présence, le corps collé au mien. Je me retourne et souris instantanément quand je crois les yeux miel, pour une fois, d'Alice.

Elle me sourit et s'excuse de son retard. Mon regard reste scotché sur le mouvement de ses lèvres, je crois qu'elle me dit qu'on doit rentrer mais j'avoue que je suis légèrement déconnecté… Elle finit par me contourne et pars s'installer côté conducteur.

'_Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive là?_'

Je prends place silencieusement à côté d'elle. Et la détaille. Elle toujours si soigneuse, porte depuis trois jours les même vêtements: un jean délavé, un t-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuire. Ceux-ci sont pleins de terre et taché à quelques endroits par du sang. _Mon _sang, je crois.

Elle doit certainement finir par se rendre compte que je la détaille, car elle tourne ses yeux hypnotiques vers moi et me sourit. Mon cœur s'emballe violement, sans raison… Et son sourire disparaît brusquement…

* * *

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Tu n'as pas faim?_ »

Charlie est vraiment le père le plus gentil et attachant du monde. A chaque fois qu'il s'inquiète comme ça pour moi, je ressens une espèce de bouffer de tendresse pour lui…

« _Je veux pas t'ennuyer Bella… C'est juste que je veux pas que… que tu ai encore des mauvaises pensées! J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux depuis… hum._ »

Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire peur comme ça tout le temps…

« _Non non… ça va, c'est juste que j'ai pas très faim, t'inquiète pas._ »

Il me sourit et je lui rends la pareil. Mon pauvre papa, si il savait que ce qui retiens toute mon attention ces jours-ci n'est même pas Edward, mon grand amour… Mais sa sœur et ses réactions énervantes, attachantes, effrayantes, charmantes… Mon Dieu… et voilà que je souris comme une niaise! Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'être ça! Quoique ça soit…

Mon père fini de manger sans se rendre compte de mon trouble et part s'installer devant la télévision. Je range et fais la vaisselle le plus vite que je peux et réussi même à ne pas me blesser en montant les escaliers. Plutôt fière de moi, j'entre dans ma chambre. Alice, assise sur mon rocking-chair se lève et vient me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Apparemment Alice à profité de mon absence pour se changer. Et sa beauté – presque dérangeante de par cette peau blanche et parfaite– est maintenant mise en avant par un slim noir et un débardeur de la même couleur.

« _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Victoria?_ Et ne me mens pas… J'ai eu une vision.»

Sa voix calme et posé n'arrive que modérément à cacher son inquiétude et sa colère. Ses yeux ocre se fixent dans les miens dans l'attente d'une explication… A moitié envouté je balbutie,

« Ben en faite… Jack et la meute, ils pensent qu'elle veut me… 'fin, qu'elle veut me tuer… pour se venger, tu vois?»

Son visage est totalement inexpressif mais ses yeux me transpercent… très lentement, elle demande,

« _Non… Non je vois pas, non._ _Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas songé à m'en parler? Et c'est qui la meute? Et que vient faire Jacob Black dans cette histoire?_ »

Alors comme une enfant prise en faute – et je déteste cette impression qu'elle me fait, qui me fait me sentir comme une enfant, parce que je veux qu'elle me voie comme une femme! Bref… - je finis par lui déballer toute l'histoire: Leur départ, Jack, les Quilleutes, et Victoria avec ses envies de meurtres… Je lui parle même des motos, de ma sorte de dépendance à l'adrénaline… Et de mes hallucinations mettant en scène Edward.

* * *

Je parle, encore. Alice reste silencieuse et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression que ce que je dis à réellement de l'importance, que mon avis et mon ressenti son pris en compte par quelqu'un. Lorsque mon amie s'assied sur mon lit, j'en profite pour poser doucement ma tête sur ses genoux. La peur qu'elle me repousse est vite écartée par ses mains qui jouent calmement dans mes cheveux.

« _J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant… Je me suis vraiment inquiéter en voyant Victoria revenir vers Forks. Par contre ces clébards sont très ennuyants… Ils bloquent mes visions de toutes évidences…_ »

« _Oui… Désolée, je ne te cacherai plus quoique ce soit à l'avenir… Merci d'être là! » _

En signe de remerciement, je remonte ma tête à hauteur de son ventre et donne un petit bisou par-dessus le tissu.

Elle rie légèrement, comment un être vivant peut être si adorable en rigolant? Sa petite tête de lutin se penche légèrement sur la côté en me regardant, je sens mon pouls battre à des endroits _très_ incongrus lorsqu'elle me fixe avec tant d'intensité, des endroits comme ma gorge ou encore le bas de mon ventre… C'est réellement perturbant… Parce que bon, Alice n'est _pas_ un garçon!

Elle relève lentement mon visage vers le sien. Je peux voir ses yeux virer soudainement au noir d'encre avant qu'elle ne les ferme et enfuisse sa tête dans mon cou. Je la sens respirer profondément, son souffle caresse ma peau et me fait frissonner. Je ferme les yeux, l'atmosphère de ma chambre est lourde de… de je ne sais pas quoi. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je me rapproche encore d'elle, tentant de ne faire qu'une avec sa chaire de marbre … Mon corps me brûle et réchauffe même son corps glacial, lorsque je sens des dents effleurer amoureusement la chaire tendre de mon cou. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je commence à y ressentir une vrai douleur.

'_Mon Dieu… Fais-le! Enfonce tes dents, s'il te plait Alice, mords-moi à nouveau!_'

Je pris pour qu'elle accède à ma supplique silencieuse… J'ai l'impression de quitter Terre, tout autour de moi est flou, incertain, excepté Alice.

D'un coup je ressens un vide incompréhensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je comprends rien, mes yeux s'ouvrent et Alice est là, debout devant mon lit. Elle ferme les yeux, soupire profondément en se tenant les tempes. Après quelques secondes, elle semble avoir repris tout ses esprits – alors que moi je sens mon corps se consumer, là, abandonné sur ce lit - et d'une vois assurer, mais incroyablement rauque,

« _Tu devrais aller dormir Bella, il commence vraiment à se faire tard… »_

'_C'est une blague là…_'

* * *

Je pense faire une suite rapidement, surement du point de vue de Bella. Vos impressions sur le chapitre?


End file.
